


-=FURLUFF=-

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh noooo I forgot about this one! What was I even thinking? Had I been drinking? Well, almost certainly to be honest, as I note I wrote this on a Friday. Just a cute little fluff piece. Looking back now, I see that this received no comments- I guess it didn't go down too well.</p>
<p>Karkat and Nepeta enjoy each other's company, and a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-=FURLUFF=-

The hive was strung about with decoration. Small items hung from the ceiling fixtures, at a perfect level to be batted at and pushed around. Lengths of string were everywhere and draped over the furnishings. Not a surface didn't have some freshly clawed soft item delicately arranged thereon.  
  
Nepeta had spent the last hour moving in circles of various size, pausing to stare vacantly or lay on things as weird angles. Now, she was done with her business of the day and was just resting, tired out. Suddenly, she perked up, looking around attentively at the sound of footsteps approaching through the egresstube. Karkat stomped in and deposited an armful of boxes with a grunt.  
  
“Right that's all I'm doing for today, I'm sick of moving things and my back is killing me. I think I shat out my spine back there.”  
“No one said you had to do it all alone! Equius would be happy to help you!”  
“LIES!” Retorted Karkat reasonably, “He would be miserable and bitter about it, and having something to complain about is the only thing that gives him pleasure in this world so I would rather not.”  
“Well then, you're just going to have to move all your stuff alooone,” she rolled onto her back and watched him, upside-down.  
“Why am I even moving here? Why couldn't you move into my place, this is a fucking cave. If you wanted to live in a hole in the ground so badly, you could have dug up the lawnring.”  
  
She stood up and marched over to him, pressing his nose with the tip of her finger, “Because it's my cave, and you can't have me without the cave too. It's a rule!”  
“Another rule, huh?”  
  
She nodded gleefully.  
  
“When do I get to make some rules. I have a lot of rules. Firm ones.”  
“Well, first you have to wear the hat.”  
“I will not wear the hat.”  
“Ohhh but you really like the hat!”  
“I do not. I despise the hat. I have devoted a lot of time and effort to explaining to you what I think about it. Have you even read the essay I did?”  
  
She patted him on the head, careful with her fingerclaws. She was the only one he would allow to do this, and he took it in good grace by only screaming a little directly into her face. She went to a box, where he had stowed the offending article. It was red, and had pointy little ears that were stitched so as to fit over his horns snugly. She fitted it on and adjusted the flaps and buckle.  
  
“Ohh-h-h-h Karkles it's purrfect!”  
“You say that every time. It isn't going to start getting cute one of these days you know.”  
  
She wasn't listening, she was jumping up and down clapping her hands, with a rhythmic tinkling of fingerclaws and the occasional spark.  
  
Karkat just sighed and clacked his teeth irritably- but he left the hat on. He got back to work unpacking their things. They had husktops set up on opposing sides of a convenient husk so that they both had room to work. Nepeta pretended to be busy answering her various threads and postings, but she would steal glances at him over the rim of his husktop and just sit there listening to him type. She could hear when he became gradually more enraged from how much effort he put into punishing the keyboard. She could always tell when he was talking to Gamzee specifically because he would mash the space bar down with both thumbs at once in exasperation.  
  
In time, she would always stand up and start nuzzling at base of his neck, pressing her lips into the hollow there and purring softly. When Karkat got more and more upset he would eventually reach a self-sustaining critical rage-mass at which point further exterior aggravations were unnecessary to make him more angry. At this point she would come to him and give him these little kisses, sometimes she would snake her hands around and stroke his tummy. Karkat would start huffing through his nose or wriggling fitfully, but he never actually told her to stop.  
  
Later, and they were together on a dualchair discussing the film choices of the evening. Karkat intended on a box set marathon and although Nepeta would inevitably bow to the irresistible pressure, she enjoyed making him have to justify his choices to her first. He was at his adorablest when he was passionate about things he didn't realise he was so passionate about.  
  
Karkat looked at her and pursed his lips thoughtfully. He ran a hand self consciously through his hair and encountered the hat, which had forgotten he had been wearing.  
  
“How did this happen anyway? I mean, all of this?”  
“I told you, I don't wa-a-a-ant to leave the cave.”  
“No I mean you and me. How did we end up this way?”  
  
She blushed at that and looked down, giggling despite herself.  
  
“Hey don't laugh I mean it! I mean look at me- this isn't exactly how I saw myself.”  
“You really don't think the hat suits you?”  
“It's not the hat. I mean it is, it is entirely the hat which I loathe with the burning rage of ten thousand suns, but it's not just the hat. How did I end up this way with you? I used to think it just wasn't going to happen for me. Quadrant-wise.”  
“I guess a lot happened because of The Event.”  
“Yeah,”  
“Do you ever think about it?”  
“The Event?”  
“Mmm,”  
“Well of course, I mean... everyone does, don't they?”  
“I don't like to. I just remember that after The Event I got my Karkitty all to myself and that's all I need to think about!”  
“Yeah, well that doesn't change the hat. It must burn.”  
“You know what you'd do if you really re-e-eally were flushed for me?”  
“Urgh, I can guess.”  
“If you really were, you'd wear the hat!”  
“Well give me a fucking prize, I guessed right.”  
“You win a hat!”  
“And if I was flushed for you I'd wear this ugly-ass purrbeast looking thing?”  
“That's right!”  
  
He changed the subject, and they got back to their movie night. The Event had changed everything in ways far too complex yet logically consistent to go into but nothing changed the importance of prudent and appropriate choices for movie night. Karkat refused to endure the line of conversation they had been on any further.  
  
But, he kept the hat on.


End file.
